Herein, related art may be discussed to put the invention in context. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
In a high-availability computer system, upon failure of a clustered partition, its workload is typically transferred to another partition in that cluster. However, as the destination partition may already be running its own workload, the migration can result in adequate resources for the combination of the old and the migrated workload. To avoid this, each partition in a cluster can have sufficient resources to run an extra workload, but this type of over-provisioning can be expensive. The present invention provides for a more effective reallocation of resources in response to a failure of a clustered system. This provides an economic advantage since fewer spare resources are required to handle a system failure.